Ice Cream
by 2Wolves
Summary: when Luna comes in talking about Ice cream Fred decides to take action. just a quick short nothing special, written for K. K's bday! :)


**Also written for K. K's birthday. Just a quick short, nothing special**

"I'm bored Fred!"

"Me too George."

"I say"

"Let's have"

"Some fun."

The two twins grinned at each other. Then instantaneously, they frowned. "But" Fred started

"What should..."

"We do?" Fred finished. The two frowned thoughtfully. Fred glanced out is window, and saw the little girl from the Raven tail house outside making snow angels in the snow. Luna was her name; Fred smiled watching how her hair blended in with the snow around her, her smiling face shining against the snowflakes.

George watched his brother, then followed his glance. A smile formed on his lips. "I say brother. If I didn't know any better, I would think you had a crush on the Lovegood girl."

Fred fell out of his seat. "W, what? Why would you think that brother?"

George grinned. "There isn't a person in this world I've known longer, we were with each other before we were born, and from my knowledge of you brother, I can easily bet this week's savings that you have a crush on Luna Lovegood."

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but the complaint died in his mouth. He couldn't hide anything from his brother, twins never could. "So what if I do?" Fred asked.

George grinned. "Then, we have to get you two together."

Fred scowled at his brother. "Oh and how do you suggest going about that?"

George thought about it. "I don't know brother. That's your job, I'm the wing man remember?"

Fred frowned, then returned his attention to the small little blond hair outside his window. How was he supposed to go about getting Luna to notice him?

Fred and George were sitting at dinner, making fun of Ron and Hermione, their circle of friends all laughing. Just then, Fred noticed Luna walk in, her hair covered with snow. George noticed to, and elbowed his brother, giving him a wink. Fred frowned at his brother, turning back to his food. Without him noticing, Luna came over and sat next to him at the Gryffindor table. Fred glanced at her in shock, but Luna didn't seem to notice.

"'ello everyone!" she said smiling. "What's going on?"

"We're just making fun of the sexual tension between Ron and Hermione!" Harry replied easily. Ron and Hermione both proceeded to hit him on either side.

Hermione turned to Luna desperate to change the subject. "So were you just outside?" she asked

Luna smiled. "Trying to change the subject because it's true Granger? Probably a wise move, but be careful, the Nargles always catch those." Hermione turned beat red, Fred snickering at her face. Luna continued. "And yes, I was, it's really nice out today."

Ron scoffed. "You think freezing to death in five feet of snow is nice?"

Luna smiled. "Snow reminds me of Ice-cream. Wouldn't it be cool if snow was ice-cream?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry smiled. "That would be pretty fun, wouldn't it?"

Hermione grinned. "As long as there's a lot of chocolate ice-cream."

Luna frowned. "Chocolate is boring, I prefer Pistachio." The conversations went on, but Fred wasn't listening anymore, he was thinking about what Luna said.

George leaned over to him, and whispered, "Looks like you got your answer brother."

Fred grinned at him. "And now we can save ourselves from boredom." Fred replied. The two boys stood up simultaneously. "If you'll excuse us," they said in unison. And without waiting for an answer, they speed off towards their rooms to start their plotting, err planning.

Harry and the gang walked next to Luna the next day, she was skipping along, talking about some kind of nonsense. Then, Ron noticed something, and went over to the window.

"Ron what are you doing, we have to get to class!" Hermione scolded.

Ron turned to them. "You guys got to see this." The group of them frowned, and walked over to the window. They were all shocked at what they saw. They ran outside, along with a group of curious onlookers. All the show, covering the yard, had all turned to ice-cream. On one hill, strawberry, on another, chocolate. But far off in the distance, on the largest hill, was pistachio ice-cream, with a large cut into the hill, making a huge W.

"Fred and George." Ron said, a smile growing on his face.

Just then, George appeared behind the group. "Well, mostly Fred on this one, but I also helped." He said smiling. He turned to Luna. "I think Fred wanted to talk to you, over on the Pistachio hill."

The group looked surprised, but Luna just smiled, and ran over to the hill. "Why does Fred want to talk to Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, wasn't it just a few days ago, that Luna said it would be fun if all the snow was ice-cream?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. "You don't think, Fred," all eyes turned to George.

George just grinned, and placed a finger over his lips. "You'll have to figure it out yourselves shrimps!"

Luna ran over the hill, and found Fred sitting on a bench, dressed in his winter attire. He turned, and grinned at Luna running over. He held out to her a small cone, filled with Pistachio Ice-cream.

Luna took it happily. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Luna said, sitting down next to him.

Fred grinned. "Well, I was hoping for a thank you, this wasn't easy to pull off you know."

Luna smiled. "Oh, what kind of thank you are you looking for?"

"Go on a date with me." He blurted out. "Just one and we'll see where it goes from there."

Luna looked at him for a long moment, and for a moment, Fred was worried she was going to say no. Then she smiled, reached up, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to go with you. And thank you for the ice-cream. Pistachio is my favourite."

Fred smiled, "e, well it's an ok ice-cream flavour."

"Oh? What's your favourite?" Luna asked.

Fred reached over, and licked some of the ice-cream off of Luna's cone. "Pistachio."


End file.
